Polysaccharide-conjugates can be used to deliver materials, such as benefit agents, to a situs. Generally, a benefit agent constitutes the aforementioned conjugate portion of a polysaccharide conjugate. Unfortunately, when such polysaccharide conjugates are employed in a cleaning or treatment context, they are incompatible with other cleaning and/or treatment ingredients, the deposition of such polysaccharide conjugates on the target situs is not as great as desired and, in many cases, the color of the situs is negatively impacted by such deposition. In addition, the use of such polysaccharide conjugates is not economical as the processes employed to produce such polysaccharide conjugates are not as efficient as desired and/or do not allow for all the desired conjugates to be linked to the polysaccharide. Thus, the use of this technology continues to be limited.
Surprisingly, when select xyloglucan conjugates are employed in cleaning and/or treatment compositions, the aforementioned problems are eliminated or greatly reduced.